


The Perfect Gift

by TessaKeane



Series: KakaIru Prompts 2019 - 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Motherhen Iruka, Rude Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKeane/pseuds/TessaKeane
Summary: Naruto has a hard time figuring out what to get Kakashi for his birthday, until he gets a little help from his former Sensei.





	1. Naruto's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> So in Kakashi-esque fashion I'll be posting my entries late, I could say that a black cat had crossed my path so I had to go the long way, but truthfully I was away this weekend and I had only figured out that it was KakaIru week right before that. 
> 
> This entry is for Kakashi's Birthday and KakaIru Week 2019. Better late than never I'd say and I know Kakashi would have to agree. Literally, since he does it all of the time.

Naruto Uzumaki was stumped to say the least. He had found out at the last minute that it was Kakashi-Sensei’s birthday, even though somehow Sakura and Sasuke had known and had each gotten a gift for him, so now if Naruto didn’t figure one out by the end of the day he was going to look ungrateful and uncaring.

Unfortunately, besides Jiraiaya-sensei’s books, which he was positive the other man had all of, he wasn’t sure what Kakashi liked. And it was always hard to get a gift for someone when you didn’t know what they’d want after all.

Naruto really thought about Kakashi and what he’d seen of the man’s interests. Kakashi liked dogs, or rather Ninken obviously, since he had a whole pack of them, but the Uzumaki didn’t think Kiba would appreciate him stealing Akamaru. He mostly knew this because Kiba had caught him at it since that was his first gift idea.

When that didn’t work out he considered that maybe Kakashi would like a new mask. He wore them obviously often enough, but when he’d gone to the store he had been asked a lot of questions about fabric, breathability, durability, and soon he found himself running out of the store just to stop the decision making.

He couldn’t ask Gai-sensei because even though he was practically Kakashi’s best friend, Naruto was pretty sure that the Beautiful Savage of the Leaf Village would probably say competitions or launch into a tirade about youth that Naruto really didn’t have time for at the moment. Plus according to Lee, Gai was already on a mission so there went that bright idea.

Dejected, Naruto decided to get some ramen and give himself time to think. Ramen usually helped him relax and distress after all. And when he stopped being so stressed maybe he’d be able to come up with a better solution. So he headed to Ichiraku’s still wondering what it was that would be perfect for Kakashi.

As Naruto entered, he spotted Iruka-sensei just finishing up a bowl himself. Seeing Iruka in Ichiraku’s brought back fond memories and a smile to Naruto’s face. He remembered that any time he needed to talk when he was younger, Iruka would invite him to a bowl of ramen and would try to help him out. It had been a while since either of them had time for such a thing, but it was a warm memory, and…suddenly Naruto realized that Iruka had always been a great help and he knew so much about everyone in Konoha pretty much that surely Iruka would know what would be good to get Kakashi. Preferably before all of the stores in Konoha closed,

“Iruka-sensei it’s good to see you!” he called, taking his seat next to his former sensei before making an order and turning back to chat, Iruka indicated another bowl for himself as Naruto looked into the other man’s eyes and said without further ado, “I need your help.”

Iruka’s eyebrow rose suspiciously at that. Of course he had also felt a smile tug at his lips when he saw his former student, but he was wary of the help that Naruto may ask about, but he had promised himself long ago to always be there for Naruto, so he decided to see what the problem was,

“With what?”

Naruto spilled the entire story to Iruka-sensei. From the fact that September 15th, that very day was Kakashi’s birthday, to his team mates selfish ‘hiding of their sensei’s birthday’, to his dilemma, and even his process in trying to figure it out. At the end of it both of their bowls of ramen were in front of them and Iruka was tapping his chin in thought,

“Well Kakashi is pretty hard to shop for since he isn’t very materialistic except for those…books of his,” Iruka began in thought, taking a bite of his ramen before continuing, “so I would recommend something useful. Like maybe a new weapon if you know his preference in those-“

Naruto shook his head, sourly saying,

“I can’t do that without looking like I’m copying Sasuke, he got Kakashi a new weapon.” 

“Hmm,” Iruka thought again, looking down at his meal, “well actually I do know that Kakashi particularly likes salt-broiled Saury and Eggplant-mixed miso soup.”

Naruto shook his head again,

“Can’t do that either, Sakura already made him both of those for lunch.”

“Hmmm this is quite the conundrum,” Iruka said with a sigh, eating a bit before saying, “hmmm well if Sasuke and Sakura have already gotten him gifts then maybe you could do something more specific to his birthday. How about baking him a cake?”

“A cake?”

“Yeah, I know he doesn’t really like sweet things, but considering he’s usually alone maybe he’d just like company and someone to celebrate with. After all it’s the thought that counts right?” Iruka questioned.

Naruto ate his ramen thinking it over, when his second bowl was done he finally said,

“I think you’re right. I’d prefer to make something he likes, but since all that has been taken maybe he would like the attention. So let’s do it!”

Iruka blinked as he finished off his own bowl,

“Let’s? You mean you didn’t just want help on idea?”

“No, of course not. I want to go to your apartment and you can show me how to bake a cake, and then I can bring Kakashi over to your apartment and we can surprise him.” Naruto said bouncing up and down on his seat excitedly.

“So now you and I are both giving Kakashi this gift?”

“Believe it.” Naruto said with a smirk.

“I don’t know Naruto, I don’t mind helping with the baking and all, but I don’t know if Kakashi would appreciate being dragged over to my place on his birthday. I think you had better bring it to his residence and spend time with him there. It could give him a good memory of his place if he gets lonely there.”

“There’s no time to argue Iruka-sensei! We are losing precious minutes so let’s go!” Naruto said suddenly realizing that he would need time for such a plan, he barely waited for Iruka to pay before dragging his former sensei to the store and then ultimately back to the man’s apartment.

Before he knew it Iruka was in his kitchen in an apron, half covered in flour and Naruto had lost his interest in the baking aspect of the gift. As soon as it was twenty minutes in the oven Naruto insisted on going to get Kakashi with the reasoning of “he should eat it while it’s hot.” Unfortunately he did not stay long enough for the reply of, “Naruto baked goods have to cool down to be decorated and eaten” or the add in, “plus he probably won’t eat it since he doesn’t like sweets.” Instead Naruto had practically skipped out of the room heading to find the birthday boy and leaving a mess in his wake.

Iruka let out a sigh as he started to wipe down the counters. He took out the cake as soon as it was finished and the table was clean enough. He waited for a little while for it to cool, but soon lost his patience when he imagined Naruto rushing Kakashi over to a barely done cake. So he frosted it while it was still hot, which was not ideal and certainly not how it was supposed to happen. But when dealing with teens and Jounin nothing ever really went how it was planned.


	2. Kakashi's Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wonders if his team is getting him presents or plotting his murder, until at last he gets the perfect gift.

Kakashi for his part had been having a bit of a rough day. His team of genin had all been acting oddly and of course he wasn’t called a genius for nothing, so he knew they had figured out it was his birthday even though he quite remembered threatening anyone who should have known with a kunai to the throat if they went spreading it around.

Actually it hadn’t needed a genius to figure out what his students were up to since Sakura had been practically shouting it at him as she handed him a packed lunch of what was supposed to be his favorite food and Sasuke had given him a new weapon out of nowhere as Naruto watched.

Actually though Kakashi preferred Naruto’s leaving him alone / not annoying him about anything to the other two’s approach to his birthday. Not because he minded being given presents or anything persay, as they were thoughtful of course, but the execution did not go as intended…at least he hoped it hadn’t.

The first gift he’d gotten was a basket filled with his two favorite foods from Sakura. This sounds good, of course, but when Kakashi had sat down and taken a bite it had taken all of his ninja training from childhood not to spit it out right in front of her.

Indeed some torture sessions from Ibiki had been less intimidating then the meal before him and he had been forced to pretend that a bite or two was very filling and he’d rather savor it later at home then rush while out. Sakura had preened at that, which Kakashi supposed had made Sasuke feel more competitive. But Kakashi really didn’t want Sasuke to be competitive over poisoning their Sensei on his day of birth…or any other day really.

After that Naruto had gotten pretty quiet. Which was probably his gift, Kakashi thought and once again was more grateful for that then the others. Especially when lunch was over and it was time to spar, and apparently time for Kakashi’s second present.

Honestly Kakashi hadn’t seen this one coming. Sasuke was stoic on the best of days and rarely seemed grateful for anything. In addition, when he did look grateful it was more often than not directed at Naruto, even if he didn’t admit it. That day was not any different and so in typical Sasuke Uchiha fashion, the teen boy delivered his surprise gift in the middle of a sparring session and nearly stabbed Kakashi handing it over. Kakashi had grabbed the handle of the weapon just in time to avoid being practically gutted by the thing before Sasuke seemed to fake innocence and muttered, “Happy Birthday.”

By that point he was wondering if there was some kind of Team 7 plot to kill him. Between potential poisoning and gutting, he was wary of what Naruto’s plan would have been. But their time came and went and Naruto wandered away looking annoyed and confused and Kakashi had used that distraction to get back to his apartment before the other two noticed.

Needless to say hours later, when Naruto showed up on his doorstep, Kakashi was understandably wary. His day had been filled with suspicious behavior from his students, but thankfully Naruto was not holding food. Unfortunately, one never knew where a weapon could be held by a good ninja, so Kakashi decided to stay vigilant.

Naruto seemed excited, which was also suspicious…even though it was Naruto, so maybe the Copy Nin was reading too much into it. But he frowned when Naruto said he wanted Kakashi to follow him, because he had a surprise for him and that set off pretty much every alarm in the Jounin’s head.

Unfortunately he had already almost allowed Sakura to poison him, and let Sasuke get away with an almost gutting, so he really couldn’t refuse Naruto without looking like he was playing favorites…or least favorites anyway and he didn’t want to hurt the boy's feelings…but he definitely had every intention of keeping his eyes wide open for suspicious behavior.

Kakashi followed the boy warily, making sure to maintain a bit of distance behind the other. The path felt somewhat familiar, but Kakashi couldn’t think too hard on that one because he was too busy keeping an eye on Naruto…and well with the other was constantly covered unless he was using the Sharingan so one eye was all he really had most of the time.

He needn’t have worried however, because soon Naruto was turning the handle on a now undeniably obvious door, and opening it to reveal a rather interesting sight. Iruka Umino still in an apron, covered in flour, a crumbled and melted looking pastry in front of him, his hair half escaping from his pony tail, and a surprised, somewhat upset look on his face.

Kakashi was mesmerized as the Academy instructor held up a cake battered spoon and started to scold the boy who’d brought him in,

“Naruto you shouldn’t have rushed after Kakashi until the cake was done, because I had to rush it and now look at it, it’s ruined!” he said to the boy dismayed, “I know Kakashi himself won’t eat it, because he doesn’t like sweet things, but it should have at least looked a little presentable and someone would have eaten it to help celebrate at least, but now no one is going to want to eat it when it looks like this!”

Naruto blinked, not quite sure how to fix the problem,

“I’m sorry Iruka, I was just so excited,” he started before looking at Kakashi, “and I’m sorry to you too Kakashi-sensei, I forgot that it was your birthday and no one else reminded me on the team so I had to do something last minute. I know it’s not as good as what you got from Sasuke or Sakura, but-” he began but Kakashi cut him off looking at Iruka and breathed,

“It’s perfect.”

Iruka looked at him with surprise and wary confusion,

“What’s perfect? This?” he asked pointing at the crumbling cake doubtfully, then eyeing the copy nin and questioning, “I know you only have one eye opened most of the time but have you had it checked recently by any chance?”

Kakashi chuckled at that turning to Naruto and putting his hands on both of the boy’s shoulders,

“Naruto of all my gifts this one is my favorite.”

Naruto paused looking over his sensei’s face before breaking into a blinding smile,

“Really? That’s great! And it’s not over. We are going to spend the rest of your birthday with you as well sensei…unless you already have plans that I don’t know of.”

Kakashi smiled warmly down at Naruto,

“Thank you for the lovely thought Naruto,” and then he suddenly turned the boy around towards the door and said, “now please leave.”

“What?!” Naruto questioned surprised as Iruka turned his attention quickly towards the scene, also confused.

Kakashi smiled, refusing to move his hands so that the boy could not fully turn back around,

“I already said the scene when I walked in was perfect. I’d like to spend some grownup time on my birthday, so thank you for arranging this lovely set up, and now you can go…do whatever it is that you kids usually do.”

Iruka frowned, starting to move towards the two, wooden spoon still in hand,

“Now Kakashi I know you haven’t had the most normal life, but when someone invites you to a get together you can’t just pick and choose who is there.”

“Why not?”

Iruka ignored this question, trying to continue to use reason with the Jounin, which was always a daunting task,

“Besides, it is very rude to tell Naruto to leave, especially when this was his gift to you in the first place and you could be hurting his feelings. There is no reason he can’t stay anyway. Naruto, I for one want you to stay.” Iruka said firmly to his former student.

Kakashi turned to Naruto,

“Naruto do you want to give me the best birthday gift ever?” he asked and Naruto nodded in response, “good,” he beamed before gently pushing Naruto out of the door and closing it in the boys face, “go hangout with Sasuke or something, and see you at the training grounds tomorrow!”

Iruka’s eyes widened as he had just gotten close to them, but had not been in time to stop Naruto from getting kicked out.

“What is wrong with you?!” he questioned going for the door only to be pulled back into Kakashi’s embrace,

“Iruka-sensei you were wrong before.” Kakashi commented, distracting Iruka temporarily.

“Wrong? When did I have time to be wrong you were only here for about five minutes?” The Chunnin snapped.

“You said I won’t eat the cake because I don’t like to eat sweet things.”

Iruka frowned, then stubbornly added,

“But you don’t.”

Kakashi smiled at the other man taking the arm that Iruka was holding the wooden spoon in and turning the man around to face him,

“There is one sweet thing I would actually love to eat.”

Iruka’s head tilted,

“Homemade cake?” he said pointing to the crumbling mess. 

“Not quite.” Kakashi said, leaning down and giving Iruka’s cake battered finger a lick.

Iruka turned crimson,

“I…That's...” he stuttered as Kakashi pulled him along with him, away from the door and further into the apartment, humming the birthday song as he went along.

Outside, Naruto thought he heard some rather strange noises, so when he realized that Iruka was not going to be able to open the door back up for him, he decided to take Kakashi’s advice. Suddenly he was in the mood to see Sasuke after all.


End file.
